InuKa Kids
by Animaniac15109
Summary: hey! who's kids are those? woah! they're half dog demons, could it be INUYASHA'S KIDS. come on and find out
1. they did it

InuKa Kids

InuKa Kids

Chapter 1: they did it

Hey Inuyasha fans I haven't got much experience on writing fanfiction but it looks good to me hope it does to you to

As we enter we see Inuyasha and Kagome whispering to each other while the others are watching and talking to each other; Miroku is the first to speak saying "what do you think they're talking about" and Sango replied "I don't know but it must be something big for them to whisper like that."

Now rejoining in the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha; Inuyasha sounding actually calm for once says "so it's settled. We'll meet in the separate room from everyone else tonight while they're asleep." And then Kagome's nervous reply "are you sure we should do this I mean I'm only 16 and you and Kikyo and if the others find out…" Inuyasha interrupts "Kikyo? Don't worry I'm over her and they won't find don't worry… so, see ya tonight?" "of course replied Kagome"

You can tell they're up to something can't you; I hope so

Later that night at dinner

Everyone's staring at Inuyasha and Kagome silently until… "HEY!! Can I help you with something!!" said Inuyasha angrily. "Is there some thing wrong Inuyasha?" said Miroku innocently. "Why are you staring at us?!" said Inuyasha now starting to yell. Miroku calmly lying "what made you think we were staring at you; I was just deep in thought staring off into space" "do you think I'm stupid" shouted Inuyasha then Shippo said sarcastically getting ready to run "do you really want us to answer that" "He was smart to run" said Inuyasha while the others were in shock of him not chasing Shippo; shippo was the most surprised at what had just happened.

Even later on that night when everyone was asleep

Shippo slept very close by Sango incase Inuyasha was still mad but Inuyasha had other things on his mind; it was getting late into the night almost pitch black no light except for the full moon and quiet to as Inuyasha and Kagome crept quietly so they wouldn't be heard into the other room just as planned, and there they were in an empty room all alone without anyone knowing and there had already been a bed there in case the other room was to small for guests. "I suppose it was a good thing that Miroku just so happened to sense demonic oara coming from this house" said Kagome with Inuyasha already in the bed "what are you waiting for come on" he whispered. She walked over to the bed a lunged downward and Inuyasha was excited as Kagome seemed into it.

Waking up the next morning Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised as pandemonium had struck as they slept for little did they know Myoga had returned late that night and saw them sneak out of their room and followed them and he had a big mouth so as you know he told everyone.

This is how it went "Flashback"

Myoga was talking to himself as he was approaching the house where they were staying "I wonder what all happened while I was gone and how master Inuyasha is doing." Then walking into the room just in time to see them sneak off "what's going on where's Inuyasha and Kagome going I better follow and find out" and when followed them into that room all he could do is stare and then in the morning when everyone woke to find Inuyasha and Kagome missing Myoga came back in that room and told them everything he saw that night and they couldn't burst into the other room fast enough and Sango let out a big scream of surprise waking Inuyasha and Kagome and then Kagome gave out an even louder scream of terror.

"End Flashback"

"Wha-who-when-where-why" muttered Kagome when she saw all the people staring at her; while everyone else was staring at each other in silence.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it, there's lots more where that came from. Please Review good or bad hopefully good


	2. pregnant

Chapter 2: Pregnant

The second chapter is finally in and as it starts it's been 2 months since Kagome and Inuyasha did it and people are starting to notice changes

Sango was the first to notice "Miroku, don't you think Kagome's been acting strange" then Miroku responded saying "I'm not sure maybe a little but what I noticed is, isn't she getting a little fatter." Then Kagome comes over and asks "what are you talking about"

Both looking suspicious said "it's nothing" "if you say so" she starts to walk off until Sango asked "where are you going Kagome" "oh I'm going to see Kaede; I have something to check out plus I have a question for her; so I'll be back soon, see ya"

Kagome now at Kaede starts talking "Kaede…I think I'm pregnant" "from who? Inuyasha?" asked Kaede "yes" responded Kagome "so what are you going to do, you can't travel if you're pregnant" reasoned Kaede then Kagome a bit disappointed realizing Kaede was right and said "I suppose I'll have to stay here until I have my babies; well I better go tell the others; bye Kaede"

Back with the others

"Whaaaaat?!" shouted everyone when they heard she was pregnant then Kagome brought on the even worse news "and I can't go looking for the sacred jewel shards while I'm pregnant" "whaaaaaat?!" shouted Inuyasha angrily "you're the only one who can see the shards" "stop yelling at her it's partly your fault Inuyasha" argued Sango feeling a bit sorry for Kagome being pregnant so young. Kagome started thinking "_what'll happen when I tell my Mom and Souta that I'm pregnant I wonder what they'll think I better go tell them_"then noticing that she had packed up all her stuff Sango said "are you going back to your home so soon, Kagome" "yeah I need to tell my Mom that I'm pregnant, so I'll be back soon" and she jumped down the well.

Back in her time

"Hey mom, souta, grandpa I'm home" shouted Kagome as she walked into the house, then Souta called from the other room "Mom's at the store and Grandpa's in the shed" then Souta walking to see Kagome noticed "Kagome, have you gained weight" just as he said that they heard a crash; Kagome's mom dropped all the groceries when she came in and saw that Kagome was pregnant and she said "Kagome what happened while you were there in the futal era" "well It's k-kinda hard t-to explain" said Kagome stuttering "well I'll let that go" said Kagome's mother "but who's the dad" "um it's Inuyasha" "Inuyasha!!" shouted Souta in surprise and excitement "does that mean that Inuyasha and I are brother-in-laws now" "no Souta; I'm not married to him" said Kagome "well besides that we need to tell your grandpa about" said Kagome's mother, then Souta running off to the shed said "I'll go get him"

5 minutes later

"Whaaaat?!" screamed the grandfather "I'm going to be a great-grandfather so soon?" "it looks like it" answered Kagome's mother. "grandpa" said Kagome sounding a little irritated for no reason "what is it Kagome" "promise me you won't use this as a reason I'm not at school" said Kagome "ok I won't use that one; oh wait I have to get some good luck talismans, and a petrified newt" (as you know Kagome's granddad always got strange gifts) her grandpa just walked off "wait Grandpa why do I need a newt?! Grandpa!!" she shouted trying to get his attention. "hey if Inuyasha's a half demon does that mean your kids will be half demons too" asked Souta "yeah they would; I never thought about that before, I guess that means that I'll have to have my baby in the futal era" said Kagome "Hey Sis, will you have a lot of babies like a dog has a liter of puppies" "I have no idea" said Kagome "how long are you staying this time" asked her mother "I think I should go back tomorrow I want to find out how they do things back in the futal era without all the machines and stuff" answered Kagome.

Well that's the end of that chapter keep checking back if you liked it cause I'll keep writing but I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks soon so it might be a while before the 3rd chapter comes in. Please review I'd like to here what you think about it.


	3. the babies born

Chapter 3: the Babies born

Chapter 3: the Babies born

Sorry it's been so long but I got preocupied but time sure flies I decided to skip most of the moodiness and straight to a little time before she had the baby/babies, hope you enjoy

Kagome just left the group to go meet Kaede again and everyone is talking. "Man Kagome stomach is blowing up like a balloon" joked Miroku, then SMACK "why are you so insensitive, Miroku?!" yelled Sango furiously "yeah even Inuyasha isn't acting that insensitive" said Shippo "that's becouse Inuyasha's been unconscious since he was sitted by Kagome 20 times in a row 2 days ago" said Miroku defending himself "why was he sitted anyway" "Kagome was a little moody then" answered Sango, just then Inuyasha finally woke up moaning and talking "huh? What happened?" then he tried getting up "ow ow ow ow ow ow ooooow" (that's gotta hurt, huh?)

At Kaede's hut

"so it should be coming any day now huh, Kagome?" asked Kaede. "I believe so" answered Kagome. "well when it's time hurry here and I will take care of everything" said Kaede; "thank you Kaede" "well aside from that Kagome what are you going to name them; we aren't sure how many you'll have" asked Kaede, "I'm not sure I haven't thought about it; I should probably talk to Inuyasha about it, since he will be the dad" answered Kagome "let me know when you decide" said Kaede "I will; well I'm off" said kagome as she was leaving.

"Inuyasha, can I talk with you for about some things?" asked kagome as she arrived where everyone else was. "What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo "I didn't do nothin!" yelled Inuyasha getting up to go to Kagome. "What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha "we have some things to talk about" answered Kagome, "Fine just don't SIT me" said Inuyasha, and they left.

When they were finally at a place away from everyone else so they could talk alone kagome started by saying "Inuyasha, you know the babies are due soon" "yeah any day right? So what'd you wanna talk about" responded Inuyasha "well, quite a few things like one is what should we name him/her." Kagome said awaiting his answer and hoping they can agree and continuing "I already have some Ideas but I just want to see what you think or find out what you'd want to name them if you don't like my ideas" "well then lay it on me; what are the names you thought of?" said Inuyasha impatiently "well I have five ideas on if it a boy and if it girl; if it's a boy Hisoka, Haru, Hideki, Hiro, or Kazu; Hisoka's meaning remind me of you, Haru I'm not so sure about but it's a good name; and Hideki well I'd like to believe our baby'd be excellent, Hiro means just like does the right thing; and last for the boys Kazu since were trying to beat Naraku and that'll hopefully mean more peace with the sacred jewel shards all being protected by us, so what do you think about those names." Finished kagome "I think there pretty good choices Kagome what are the girl name choices?" asked Inuyasha then kagome answered "well for the girls I picked some cute ones I liked and some other ones I thought you'd like; I picked Hana, Katsuko, Ruriko, Setsuko, and Yoshi; I picked Hana becouse it means flower and I thought that was perfect for a cute little girl, I picked Katsuko becouse it means victorious and you love being victorious in fights, and I picked Ruriko becouse we'd protect her from evil, Setsuko becouse I'd hope she'd be loyal to her friends, and finally Yoshi becouse she'd most likely respect you." "those are pretty good names too you must've put a lot of thought into this, Kagome" said Inuyasha kind of surprised at how good the names were "not really, I was thinking about it on my way to get you and my way here; well anyway onto the next question; what'll we do when the baby's born?" Kagome asked "what do you mean" said Inuyasha confused "I mean when the baby's are born will we take them with us or leave them here, or even take them to my house" explained Kagome "Oh, I vote we take them with us becouse your mom would have to hide them in your time, and if we left them here and a demon attacked they'd be killed or if Naraku found them would be held captive and used against us" reasoned Inuyasha followed by kagome's astonished statement " I can't believe it, you really thought this through and I completely agree with you; that was settled a lot faster than I thought it would." "well if that's all you wanted to talk about lets head back to the others they actually where just talking about that right before you came" inuyasha said as he got up and they headed back to tell everyone what they decided.

Just then suddenly Kagome fell to the ground in pain "Kagome!" yelled inuyasha when he turned around to see kagome on the ground "the babies coming" she said and continuing frantically "quickly cary me to Kaede's hut as fast as you can. NOW!" and inuyasha picked her up and followed her orders for once as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he got back to everyone and then he got kilala to fly him there as fast as she could; in the end they got Kagome to Kaede in a total of three minutes talk about fast.

Everyone had done their part and were waiting outside Kaede's hut for hours for it all to be over except Sango who had gone inside to help Kaede in any way she could. Sango comes out and everyone and everyone looks up Miroku asks "is it all over" and sango replied "yes" then shippo jumped up and energetically asked is it a boy or girl" hoping it was a boy so they could play when he was older, "why don't you see for yourself, she's right inside" said sango. As soon as she said that every one got up and headed inside to see the babies they were kind of shocked, it turned out it was a liter, she had quadruplets, two boys and two girls. Everyone was pretty happy.

Hear are the names and the meanings of the boys and girls help me decide what to name them for the next chapter please submit a good review and tell me what they should be named I'll be waiting.

Girls:

Hana- flower

Katsuko- victorious

Ruriko- protected from evil

Setsuko- loyalty, faithfulness

Yoshi- good, respectful

Boys:

Hisoka- secretive reserved

Haru- tranquil

Hideki- excellent

Hiro- just

Kazu- peace

And it won't be as long of a wait this time as it was last time


End file.
